


Projects and bedtimes

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabbles, F/M, Overworking, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson gave Jemma a project and she hasn't stopped looking at it since. When Fitz comes downstairs for a drink, he didn't expect to see his girlfriend still up and working at two o'clock in the morning. Now he has to do whatever it takes to get her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projects and bedtimes

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is my first ever fanfic that I've posted on this website. Like most things, I came up with this when I was half asleep and just decided to write it down because it was so cute. Sorry that this is so bad, I finished it at 10 at night.
> 
> Fitz is a good boyfriend okay.

Leo Fitz walked downstairs at 2 in the morning to grab a drink of water, only to find his girlfriend nodding off in the lab, facing a pad of paper. 

He had woken up 10 minutes before due to turbulence. It wasn't new for him, it had troubled him for the first few weeks on the bus, back in the beginning. Since then, there had been two factors helping him to not face said annoyance of waking up on the wee hours of the morning. The first being that he had gotten used to it, the shudders of the plane becoming the norm for him. Secondly, he had realized that getting up and getting a drink helped to settle him down again.

Unfortunately, the amount of time Fitz had spent at the playground had interrupted his routine, so here he was at square one, trying his old methods.

What he hadn't expected was seeing Jemma through the glass of the lab doors while he was on his way to the kitchen.

Once they had brought the bus back into commission, Fitz had requested that their lab be placed back where it was. Director Coulson had agreed, and moved the garage to a different location. Though he was glad to have his -their- place back, Jemma had recently gotten so involved in a project that she barely left the lab for the last three days.

He studied her. His partner's hair was disheveled and falling in her face, which wasn't looking much better. Even from where he stood, he could see the dark circles under her heavy-lidded eyes. Simmons' head hung low and Fitz could see how she strained to keep it up. She looked like a mess.

Leo walked towards the doors, and even when they opened she didn't seem to notice him enter. In fact, she didn't show any signs of knowing he was there until he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and snap her head back to look up at him.

"I didn't see you there." She said softly. "You scared me."

"I can see that." He replied. "How long have you been awake?"

Jemma yawned and paused for a moment before responding. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe 20 hours?"

"20 hours?!" Leo exclaimed while she winced at the loudness of his voice, which really wasn't that loud at all. "Jem, you need to sleep."

The biochemist took a quick look at the pages sitting in front of her, which he realized were notes on a data and analysis report. He looked over her shoulder and saw about twenty pages of research written in her neat handwriting, which had gotten slightly sloppier in the later paragraphs. Beside those he saw even more pieces of paper balled up and strewn across her table.

"I don't need sleep." She argued in an exhausted voice. 'What I need is to finish this report. Coulson gave it to me to work on three days ago, but I can't seem to figure it out."

"Well, you're not going to get much done while you're in such a state. You look like the dead." 

"Why thank you, love, for that lovely comment, but need I ask you why you're up at this hour?"

"I was just grabbing a drink when I saw you here. And don't put this on me. Go to bed, Jemma, you're exhausted. You can work on this in the morning when you have a better functioning capacity."

Jemma continued staring intensely at the report and said nothing.

"I'm serious. If you don't get up and go to bed on the next ten seconds, I'm going to carry you there." Fitz said.

His girlfriend looked at him, smirked, and then jotted down a few words in purple pen.

"One. Two. Three..." He counted aloud. She made no move to get up. "Four. Five. Six..." Fitz watched her review what she had written quickly, knowing that she didn't have much time. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

He put an arm underneath her legs and another on her back and scooped her up. At this time Leo was very glad that he had taken up training. 

"Leo!" Jemma screeched as he picked her up into his arms, but she quickly adjusted her weight and looked him in the eye. "There's no way you're letting me stay down here is there?" 

"No."

She sighed and put her arms around his neck. He felt her relax in his hold as her sleepiness caught up to her now that she wasn't working. He started on his course towards her bunk and couldn't help but smile when she nuzzled her head into his neck. Her voice was faint but he could just hear the content noise that she made. 

Finally, they got to Jemma's bunk and as Fitz pressed in her code, she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Hmm. Carrying me over the threshold just like a proper gentleman." She said with a smile. Leo had to turn his head away so she wouldn't see him blush at the thought.

He plopped her down on her bed. As he was about to leave, he felt her hand grip his wrist.

"Stay." Jemma commanded quietly. 

"Of course." He replied and slid in beside her. Fitz felt her snuggle into his side. Completely forgetting about his turbulence troubles, he moved an arm to cushion her head and tangled his legs around hers. 

"Good night, Jem." He whispered. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

Soon, they fell into a long, peaceful sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
